Las respuestas
by Queen Bloody Angel
Summary: No pensó ni una vez que él recordaría ese momento, o todas las preguntas que le hizo. Rió por lo bajo, volteándose en su regazo y posó sus labios sobre los de su esposo. –Gracias por responder mis interminables preguntas. –Ya no me importa que hables demasiado.


Las respuestas

Este pequeño escrito se lo dedico a mi compañera en el crimen; Min UwU Estamos de aniversario, aunque llevamos solo un año de amistad aspiro y espero que vengan muchos más, así que mi querida amiga del alma, hermana KohaRin shipper, espero que te guste (/w\\)

Descargo de responsabilidad: No, coño, no, no poseo ni el anime ni el manga, de ser así mi sueño no sería que el Sesshome y el KohaRin sean canon ¡POR QUE YA LO SERÍAN PTM! *Llora* ah, pero algún día tendré plata en banda y me apropiaré de los derechos para hacer nuestros sueños realidades, ¡por mi poio que sí!

Para este Os (One shot), me basé en el capítulo 80 de Inuyasha: "Rin es secuestrada". Es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, pues, es allí donde mis bebés se conocen por primera vez, ains tan bellos mis chiquibabys, pero del resto, en general, es Post-Canon.

**Si no eres fan del KohaRin ni del Sesshome, abstente de dejar rw maliciosos e innecesarios que no tengan el fin de ayudarme a crecer como ficker, no me importa si eres fan de otra shipp, yo no te estoy criticando para que vengas a incordiarme a mí. No caigas en comportamientos bajos e infantiles. Gracias, la gerencia.**

Ahora sí, disfruten la lectura *Inserte corazón*

* * *

Aspiró el limpio y fresco aroma a flores del cabello de su joven esposa. Tenían poco de haberse casado, pero el poco tiempo que llevaban como marido y mujer había sido como un sueño hecho realidad. Frotó con suavidad el vientre levemente abultado de Rin, su felicidad parecía aumentar, pues en unos cuantos meses su familia crecería.

Rin descansaba en su regazo, apoyada contra su pecho. Esa mañana la había pasado con náuseas y mareos. Afortunadamente, Lady Kagome junto con Lord Sesshomaru habían estado de visita, por lo que Rin recibió el consejo de la compañera del señor del Oeste sobre cómo llevar lo más cómodamente posible el embarazo, después de todo la señora Kagome ya había pasado por dos y un tercero en camino. Parecía ser que al señor Sesshomaru le gustaba mantener a su esposa embarazada.

De igual forma, él también había recibido algunos consejos para ayudar a su pequeña Rin a sopesar los dolores lumbares, y la hinchazón en los tobillos. Le gustaba ayudarla, le gustaba sentirse totalmente parte del embarazo de su hijo. Rin cabeceó levemente, haciéndole sonreír. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando el momento de tranquilidad.

Su mente lo llevó a evocar la primera vez que conoció a su esposa, esa época oscura y terrible que con mucho esfuerzo y con el apoyo de su hermana, sus amigos, incluso el señor Sesshomaru y el señor Jaken, y sobre todo, el apoyo de Rin, logró superar. Recordó la trampa hecha por Naraku al señor Sesshomaru, habían secuestrado a Rin para atraerlo y que el malvado hanyou pudiera absorberlo. Su misión era vigilar a Rin.

⸺ _¿Tú también estás secuestrado? Quizá podemos encontrar una manera de escapar juntos._

⸺_No, mi trabajo es vigilarte._

⸺_Oh, qué decepción._

Casi rió al recordar su pequeña expresión de desilusión. También recordó las interminables preguntas que ella le hizo.

⸺ _¿Cómo te llamas? A mí, todos me dicen Rin, ¿Tu edad? ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Eres amigo de los monstruos? ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? ¿Te gusta el melón?_

⸺_Cállate, hablas demasiado._

En ese momento se sintió culpable, luego de que ella le explicara la razón por la que no le gustaba el silencio. Él hubiera respondido sus preguntas con total paciencia, pero… No recordaba nada, apenas podía recordar su nombre. Era duro vivir sin recuerdos, vagar sin saber quién eres, si alguien te buscaba o te extrañaba.

Pensar en volver a tener esa vida le provocó náuseas, ya no se veía sin su pequeña esposa, sin poder visitar a su hermana, sobrinos y cuñado, a Shippo y su compañera Sōten, al señor Inuyasha y la señorita Kikyo, de pasar el rato con la anciana Kaede, o de disfrutar de los días en que el señor Sesshomaru, la señora Kagome y sus cachorros iban a la aldea a pasar el día. No, no soportaría la idea de perder todo eso.

De pronto sintió la imperiosa necesidad de contestar las preguntas que Rin le había hecho hacía varios años. Movió levemente el hombro de su esposa, obteniendo un pequeño bostezo.

⸺ ¿Kohaku? ¿Qué sucede?

⸺Cuando nos conocimos tenía once años, ahora tengo veintidós, aunque eso ya lo sabes. En aquel tiempo estaba siendo manipulado por el fragmento contaminado en mi espalda, no hacía nada de eso por que quisiera. No, no soy amigo de los monstruos, no de los malos al menos. Mi comida favorita es el platillo Tokatsu que haces, me encanta tu comida y sí, me gusta mucho el melón. ⸺Respondió rápidamente, de la misma manera en que ella esa vez le lanzó todas sus preguntas.

Rin jadeó, entendiendo sin problema alguno lo que su querido esposo le estaba revelando. Sonrió como una tonta chiquilla enamorada. Una vez, Kohaku le había confesado que no recordaba mucho de su vida, sólo su nombre y el vago recuerdo de su _Anue_, su cuñada.

No pensó ni una vez que él recordaría ese momento, o todas las preguntas que le hizo. Rió por lo bajo, volteándose en su regazo y posó sus labios sobre los de su esposo.

⸺Te amo, Kohaku. Gracias por responder mis _interminables preguntas_. ⸺Murmuró en medio del beso la pelinegra. El castaño sonrió tiernamente mientras correspondía la dulce muestra de amor de su pequeña esposa.

⸺Yo también mi pequeño rayo de luz, y ya no me importa que hables demasiado.

Ambos volvieron a ver el atardecer, ella recostada cómodamente en su pecho y él apoyado contra un árbol acariciando con anhelo y amor el vientre abultado de Rin. Era una escena conmovedora y encantadora, digna de fotografiarse.

Omake

Un suspiro soñador abandonó los labios de Kagome, deseando desesperadamente tener una cámara o un teléfono, para tomar una foto de la tierna escena que había delante de su compañero y ella que se habían estado preparando para irse de regreso al palacio, cuando se toparon con Rin y Kohaku. Quiso acercarse para despedirse, mientras Sesshomaru sostenía a sus dos cachorros, quienes estaban dormidos y agotados para placer de su compañero.

Sabía que el muy pervertido no desaprovecharía la oportunidad y que se le abalanzaría encima apenas acostaran a los cachorros.

Mientras se acercaba a la joven pareja de esposos escuchó la corta conversación de la joven pareja. Casi chilló de ternura, es que ambos eran demasiado lindos y juntos lo eran el doble, podía apostar que sus hijos sólo harían que fueran más adorables.

⸺Aww, qué bellos que son… A ver ¿Por qué tú no eres así conmigo? ⸺Reprochó haciendo puchero.

El lord de platinado cabello resopló por lo bajo, apreciando también a sus pupilos. Asintió suavemente en conformidad; eran perfectos el uno para el otro, lo sabía y él nunca se equivocaba. Miró de reojo a su Miko, luego a sus durmientes cachorros…

No, él nunca se equivocaba.

⸺Hn, porque te gusta que sea rudo contigo mujer, ya vámonos a casa.

Kagome le sonrió con amor, sabiendo que sus palabras eran ciertas, pero que muy en el fondo, muuuy en el fondo, tenía sus momentos tiernos.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, sobre todo a ti Min UwU no olviden dejar rw, son el azúcar de mi cafecito, y a mí me encanta bien dulce el café :3


End file.
